


Don't Take All Night

by annemaris (annemari)



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Ice Cream, M/M, a kiss on the nose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annemari/pseuds/annemaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Kris finds Adam downstairs in the kitchen, eating an ice-cream cone.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Take All Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **summerstorm**'s prompt "a kiss on the nose". Title from Nina Simone's _Don't Take All Night_ that I was listening to as I wrote this. Originally written for the January 2010 round at **kradam_kiss**.

Kris finds Adam downstairs in the kitchen, eating an ice-cream cone. He's leaning against the fridge, wearing only jeans and a t-shirt. It's late at night, but they're both too wired up to sleep. There are two people going home tomorrow, and Kris tries not to think of the odds, numbers can sometimes be really scary.

Adam smiles at him, when he sees Kris come in, and says "It's always better in a cone, right?"

Kris nods and sits down at the table, runs a hand over his face. He feels completely exhausted, yet he can't fall asleep.

"Kris, come on," Adam says, and Kris looks up at that. Adam holds their gaze, and smiles - a warm, comforting smile, and Kris feels himself relax, an automatic reaction. "You did great. You know you did, you'll be fine."

"_We_'ll be fine. You were amazing," Kris answers, looking down at his hands.

Adam chuckles at that. "Yeah, I was."

Kris smiles at that and sits up straighter. "So, we should probably try to get some sleep."

Adam nods and takes another bite of the ice cream. "Mhm, I'm just gonna finish with this. Do you want anything? Why'd you come downstairs, anyway?"

Kris shrugs and gets up to walk closer to the fridge. Adam moves out of the way, still looking at Kris.

"I was hungry," Kris says as he opens the fridge. There's nothing much in it, it doesn't look like it's been restocked yet. He rummages around in it, but doesn't find anything he feels like eating.

He closes the fridge and looks up to find Adam licking around the ice-cream cone, still looking at Kris. There's a small light coming from one of the lamps on the other side of the kitchen, and it's making Adam's eyes glow. He grins at Kris - a little goofy, maybe even embarrassed - when their eyes meet.

"Didn't find anything you'd like?" he asks Kris and bites into the ice cream again. Kris shakes his head as Adam licks his lips - there's a bit of ice cream on the tip of his nose. It makes him look young; innocent and - sweet. Not that Adam isn't always sweet, but here, in the dim kitchen, with a too big t-shirt and ice cream on his nose, he looks beautiful.

Kris reaches up and kisses the ice cream away from Adam's nose. Adam freezes, and Kris feels a little off-balance, so he puts a hand on the counter, close to Adam's hip. He pulls back, and notices that Adam seems to be holding his breath. Kris just smiles.

"You had a bit of ice cream there," he says, as an explanation.

"Oh," Adam breathes out. The ice-cream cone in his hand appears to be forgotten. "Well. Um, thanks?" His eyes still look a little shocked, but there's a smile slowly appearing on his face.

"Any time", Kris says and grins at Adam.


End file.
